


Before and After

by Soujiro



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujiro/pseuds/Soujiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The KGB incident isn’t the only reason why Hozumi does not want Kuga to return to Stride. Hozumi is worried and jealous when it comes to Heath and his past relationship with Kuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the KGB... When a crush formed...

Prologue:

“First year Kohinata, Hozumi. It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” Hozumi bowed quickly and confidently in front of the large group of Stride members. A bright smile painted on his glowing face as he scanned the club room and all the other students before him. Hozumi was more than excited to make it to Honan and become part of this talented team.  
As the other first years made their introductions, Hozumi’s focus went to one in-particular student in the room. One with light brown hair, pulled back by a headband. A small mole under one eye added a sort of sophistication to his features. He was taller than most, with a strong build. From his muscular shape, Hozumi could tell right away that his skill was more so in speed rather than acrobatics. Next to him was a student who seemed just as tall, if not taller! His long locks and stone face gave him the a look of royalty… or of a villain, Hozumi tried not to judge too quickly.  
When introductions were finally over, Hozumi made his way over to the two to introduce himself. 

*  
*  
*  
As weeks past, Hozumi became close with many members of Stride, but nothing compared to the relationship he had formed with Hasekura Heath. Hozumi loved nothing more than making him laugh with his silly jokes and acrobatic tricks. Hasekura seemed to really enjoy Hozumi’s company, giving the little blonde hope for the future. You see, Hozumi had realized he had developed quite the crush on Hasekura.  
Now, there are two situations that confirmed Hozumi’s feelings and helped him figure out what was really getting to him when Hasekura-senpai was near him.  
1\. That damned V-neck… When Hozumi took notice of how low cut it really was, he could NOT stop staring at his friends pectoral muscles. This would not mean much to Hozumi if it was out of interest or spite; instead, he found himself staring with hot cheeks and a quickened heartbeat, especially after those long runs on hot days, when his chest would glisten with sweat and move up and down rapidly as he caught his breath. And when Hasekura bent over just enough so Hozumi could look straight down to rippling abs, he usually needed to exit the space quickly before causing a scene with his lower half.  
2\. The second situation is, sadly, not as fun as the first. Whenever Hasekura-senpai went for a run with Kuga-senpai, or even really spoke to him, it sent Hozumi into a jealous rage. Of course, no one could ever tell. Hozumi was a wonderful actor, could almost fool himself sometimes. The only situation when Hozumi had a hard time hiding his feelings regarding Kuga and Hasekura, was whenever Hasekura SMILED at Kuga. It was never a smile Hasekura ever gave, it was one saved only for Kuga. Which is where Hozumi got his suspicions about the two. 

It was after practice in May. Most had already changed and left school for the day. But Hozumi, Hasekura, and Kuga took their time. They talked and laughed, joking about practice or what happened in school that day. “It’s only because you’re so small, Hozumi!” Hasekura laughed “If I was your size I’d be able to do your tricks too.”  
Hozumi’s gave him an exaggerated frown “I’m not sure if I should be taking that as an insult or a compliment.” He turned to face his back to his senpai and crossed his arms over his chest “Guys don’t typically like being called small, Hasekura-senpai.”  
“I can see that… But in our ‘line of work’ being small is an advantage! I mean look…” Suddenly, Hozumi felt strong hands grab onto either side of his waist and lift him up. He could feel his cheeks begin to turn pink. “You’re so light, I could just carry you home with me!” Hasekura laughed but Hozumi just became more red with heat. Thoughts began to pop up in his mind and he knew he needed to get out of that situation, fast.  
“Senpai!” He yelled as he squirmed in Hasekura’s hands. Hasekura chuckled uncontrollably as Hozumi jumped from his grasp and landed like a cat, perfectly balanced. “You need to watch what you say Hasekura-senpai.”  
“Heath!” Hasekura rolled his eyes in exhaustion “Call me Heath, Hozumi!”  
Hozumi bit his bottom lip as he grabbed his bag “Right… Well, Goodnight, Heath-senpai! Goodnight, Kuga-senpai!” Hozumi continued to book it out of there, feeling his blush grow even more as the word “Heath” escaped his lips.  
He made it to the school yard by the time he realized he had forgotten his jacket in the club room. Hozumi hurried back into the building and hopped up the stairs, hoping the second years were still in the room and it wasn’t locked just yet.  
As Hozumi approached the door though, he began to hear soft whispers coming from the room. He slowly approach but stopped as soon as he saw the two boys sitting on the couch, Kuga leaning into Heath with a hand gently placed under his chin. Hozumi froze in the hallway, forgetting how to move, not quite sure how to breath. Kuga was whispering something to Heath, slowly moving his delicate hand up Heath’s cheek and into his hair, pushing the headband back so that it fell to the floor, allowing Heath’s hair to fall around his face. As the headband hit the carpet, Hozumi snapped back into reality. He flew from the room, hoping no one saw him, hoping what he saw wasn’t real, hoping he could forget everything. He ran from the school, determined to get home. He choked back tears as he jumped over anything in his way. How could he not see this coming?

********  
Hozumi avoided school the next day. His bed was his sanctuary, with blankets to protect him from any invaders. Unfortunately, feelings were the assassins who flipped through the cracks of the wall. Hozumi was usually so good under pressure, always putting on a smile even when under a world of stress. It was only when it involved friends, family, or OTHER important relationships that his emotions would get the best of him. So faking a cough and acting sick seemed like the best option for the day. There was no way he was going to focus during the school day, never mind keep his cool at practice! “I’m upset” would be written all over his face.

Hozumi kept his face buried for the day, that is, until a small sound came from his phone. He looked at his texts and his heart leaped. 

Sender: Hasekura Heath  
“Hey Hozumi.  
You sick?”

Hozumi looked at the clock. It was a few minutes into practice, not a convenient time for Heath to be texting. He responded with a basic “Kinda… I wasn’t feeling well so I took the day.” He then put his phone back on the night stand, figuring Heath’s curiosity has been settled. But his phone went off again, only moments from hitting send.

Sender: Hasekura Heath  
“Sorry to hear that! Please, feel better soon. Practice is lame without you!”

Hozumi’s heart began to flutter. It was such a small thing, a simple text, but to him it meant so much. Maybe he was wrong, he never actually saw anything happen. He figured it was best to sit back and see what happened next.

********  
Nothing changed. Everything was just as it always had been. Practice began right after school. Hozumi spent practice poking fun at Heath. Heath and Kuga ran perfectly together. Practice would end and everyone would go home. The End. Nothing. 

On the one hand, Hozumi was glad there were no more situations where it looked as if Kuga was putting the moves on Heath (not that Hozumi ever gave them a chance to be alone, except for running). But, then again, Heath made no moves towards Hozumi either. So day after day things were just normal. It stayed like that for a long while… until the KGB.

Hozumi was on the sidelines for this race. It was one of the biggest, and with so many third years, not to mention three very talented second years, there was no room for him just yet. He watched the big screen with intense concentration, cheering on his teammates and sending them all his energy. But then, things went wrong. 

Hozumi watched in horror as Heath mis-stepped and suddenly went down. It only took a second before Hozumi was off running in the direction of the take-over zone. Hozumi doesn’t even remember running, he was in such a state of panic. The only thing he remembers is seeing Heath go down and arriving at the scene. As Hozumi slowed down, all he could see was Heath doubled over in pain, and Kuga standing over him. Heat went straight to Hozumi’s head. He dashed over to Heath, crouching down, trying to shield his body with is own. Hozumi stared up at Kuga with fire in his eyes “How could you?!...” Kuga said nothing, just stared down at Hozumi with his cold stare which only made Hozumi’s anger grow, “Kuga-senpai, you disgraced the Honan Stride Club!”

With that, Kuga left. He never said another word to the Stride members. Kuga never explained his actions. All Hozumi knows is that Kuga resigned from the club after that race.  
Hozumi has his suspicions as to why Kuga hurt Heath’s ankle. The other club members believed it was because Heath stopped running after he rolled his ankle and didn’t keep moving to finish his relay. Hozumi believed it was something deeper than that. Whatever the reason, Hozumi knew he had to be there for Heath. He needed a friend right now, and Hozumi was going to protect him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of dialogue!  
> There will be more in the first chapter >.>


	2. Chapter 1: Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some hope for Hozumi... but is it the right situation?

(This chapter comes from the episode where Hozumi has the flashback of Heath in a cast scrubbing the lockers and he stands outside the door - Episode 5, 12:25-12:40).

After that day, members slowly began to leave the club. It seemed like every week practices thinned out more and more. During every one of those practices, Heath stayed on the sidelines, watching his teammates and doing what he could for those who loyally stuck around. Hozumi did his best to keep a smile on and tried so hard to make Heath laugh again. Every now and again he could get Heath to smirk slightly, but his eyes never reflected his lips. The light in his eyes seemed to be fading, there wasn’t even embers of a fire. Hozumi wondered what he was feeling, if not anger. Hozumi was curious to know what Heath was always thinking about. Heath never expressed his emotions. He never vented about his frustrations, his depression, and Hozumi didn’t want to push. They were good friends, but only knew each other for a few months.

It wasn’t long until Hozumi and Heath were the only two left. 

Hozumi and Heath continued to come to the club room religiously. Both boys wanted to keep Stride alive and never wanted it to disband. Everyday was like clockwork. Both would show up. Hozumi would change into running gear. Heath would time him or give advice as the first year ran. They might share a few laughs, maybe share a snack, and then leave until the next day. Until the day Heath snapped…

The bell rang softly, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of club activities. Hozumi yawned and stretched at his desk, feeling lazy after being forced to sit for so long! He was always excited to finally be able to get up and move. To be free.  
The blonde turned to look behind him where a thin boy with emerald hair sat. His glasses made him look smart, but fragile. Hozumi and Ayumu became class friends after finding a similar interest in horrible jokes.”You should really come join Stride! We need more members, and I can help you run.”   
Ayumu shook his head with his hands up “Alas! I would my dear Hozumi-kun! But sadly, the shogi board is my mistress, and I, her slave!”   
Hozumi nodded “Ah! Yes… I shall break you from that nasty habit one day.” Hozumi jumped up from his seat and winked at his friend “See you tomorrow, Ayumu-kun!” and he jogged out of the classroom.  
Walking up the stairs to the Stride club room Hozumi kept thinking of different ways he could convince his shogi loving friend to join Stride… Maybe food? New Manga? Porn?  
When he reached the top landing, he reached out to slide the door to the club room open, but a sudden BANG made him freeze. Hozumi had a feeling he knew what was going on… He leaned his back gently against the club room door, debating what his next move should be. Does he leave Heath alone to vent his frustrations? Would Heath prefer someone to comfort him? Before he could make up his mind, he heard Heath yell and bang once again… and again… and again! Worried about the larger boy hurting himself, Hozumi barged in “Heath-senpai!” He ran over and grabbed Heaths wrist before he could hit the lockers a fifth time. Hozumi could feel the stickiness of warm blood slowly moving down from Heath’s knuckles. It took all the Hozumi’s strength to hold Heath’s arm back from flinging forward again. “Heath-kun! Please! You’re hurting yourself!” He yelled at the brunnett.   
Slowly, Heath began to let go of his strength, relaxing his muscles and sliding down his crutches. He sat on the floor with his back against the lockers, shaking like a leaf with frustration. Hozumi ran across the room and grabbed the first aid kit before running back and crouching next to his upperclassmen. The blonde took out anti-bacterial spray and gauze and began to dress Heath’s hand. Heath said nothing for a long while, just stared down at his lap as his friend took care of his wounds. “I’m sorry…” he said softly, barely above a whisper, “I just… I was thinking of how easily everyone left, how my relationship with Kuga just came to an end…”  
Hozumi glanced up at the top lockers. He noticed the bloodstains over Kuga’s name. “I’m sorry, Heath-senpai… I can only imagine how you must feel.” His blue eyes tried to stay focused on dressing the wound, he tried to to not become excited over how close they had become. Hozumi needed to be here for his friend. When he was done, he packed everything back into the first aid box and put it aside. Hozumi kneeled next to Heath, waiting, wondering what else he could do for him.  
Heath looked down at the dressed injury and smirked with a hint of irony “Looks like I have a hand injury to match my ankle… Thank you Hozumi-kun.” His eyes met Hozumi’s causing the younger student’s heart to pound. He hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as he felt.   
“No… no problem, Heath-senpai!” He managed to stutter out. “How are you feeling?”  
Heath sighed and leaned his head back against the cool lockers “I don’t know… I’m just frustrated and wish I just let the third years take my spot in the race. Then none of this would have happened.”   
Hozumi’s blue eyes softened as he smiled, focused on Heath’s strong features. It was those strong features that made Hozumi believe that Heath could never break, that he would always be alright. But even the strongest walls can have a few cracks. “Don’t blame yourself, Heath-senpai. None of it was in your control…”  
“I just don’t know what frustrates me more. The fact I’m injured, my friendship ending with Kuga, or that I believed all the other club members were loyal to Stride.” Heath let out a heavy sigh, so much was weighing on those strong shoulders and Hozumi only had a slight idea until now.  
“Don’t worry, Heath-senpai… I mean, I can’t promise I can bring anyone back, and sadly I lack the powers of a healer…”  
Heath chuckled “Really?... could have fooled me with those bandaging tricks.” He glanced over at Hozumi with those deep green eyes, a small curve to his lips.  
Hozumi froze for a moment, his heart felt like it could burst out at any moment. He calmed himself down and continued, “but, I can help to keep the club going! I can help you to bring Stride back. I promise to always protect you, the club, and anyone who joins us.” Hozumi’s eyes burned with determination.   
Heath couldn’t help but laugh, causing Hozumi to feel discouraged. When Heath saw the frown on his friend’s face, he explained “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean for that to sound like I was mocking you.” He smiled warmly at Hozumi, “I’m just happy to hear I still have you to rely on… Thank you for being there for me, Hozumi-kun.”   
With that, Hozumi completely lost control of all his senses. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Heath’s.   
By the time his brain caught up with the rest of him, Hozumi was burning red and jumping backwards, “Heath-senpai, I am so sorry! I just got caught up in the moment, even though this is probably the worst possible moment to do something like that to you, and…”  
Before he could finish with his apology, Heath leaned forward, a sly smile dancing across his lips, “No, I believe this is exactly what I need right now… Just, drop the ‘senpai’... Hozumi.” Heath tenderly kissed Hozumi, his blue eyes widening with surprise. Heath began crawling forward, slowly guiding Hozumi backwards towards the floor. The blonde was close to losing all of his senses, when his conscience came into play.  
The blonde pushed the second year off and looked him square in the eye “I think this is a bad idea…” He said, trying to keep a serious face, when all he really wanted to do was roll on the floor with the brunnett.   
Heath frowned and scratched the back of his head “Sorry, Hozumi. I guess I figured you were… you know… into guys when you kissed me…”  
“No! No, that isn’t what I meant… I want to, believe me, I really do… But, is this ok with you so upset right now? I kind of feel like I’m taking advantage of the situation here.” Hozumi laughed awkwardly and blushed as Heath gave him a warm smile.  
“You’re too sweet,” he replied. “What if I told you, it’s ok… That I am thinking clearly, and want to use this opportunity to let off some built up angst?”   
Hozumi wasn’t sure how to respond… This is something he had wanted for a while. He was ok with fooling around. But how would this affect their friendship in the long run. Would Heath want to just be friends, or more? Maybe less? Did he even have feelings for Hozumi? What about Kuga?! There were so many questions running through his mind, but all he wanted to do was enjoy this moment. He knew Heath just wanted to enjoy it too. Heath needed an escape from all the negativity in his life right now. He wanted to give him that escape.  
Hozumi slowly brought his hand up to the deep v-neckline and clutched the soft cotton. He gently pulled on the larger student, signaling for him to come closer. Heath obliged. As he moved forward, Hozumi moved back until he was lying on the club-room floor. Their lips met again, stronger this time, with a deeper passion now that all uncertainties were cleared. Hozumi reached up and placed a hand through Heath’s soft locks, pushing back the headband until it fell. He clutched the strands and pulled gently, causing a soft moan to escape from deep within Heath’s throat. Heath moved his lips from Hozumi’s and began to trail kisses down his jaw, to his earlobe. The brunette nibbled softly on the flesh, causing Hozumi to wince and clutch his hair tighter. Heath smirked and whispered into his ear “Did I find the weak spot?”   
Heath shifted to his side and rested next to Hozumi. He moved his lips back to Hozumi’s as his hand began moving slowly down the first year’s torso. Hozumi’s heartbeat began to quicken, nervous and excited. Heath’s hand swiftly unhinged the other’s pants, leaving him room to slip his fingers under the elastic of Hozumi’s boxers. Unconsciously, Hozumi’s hips began to slowly rise and fall, in anticipation of what was coming. Heath’s hand moved farther into his boxers and grasped onto Hozumi’s shaft. His strong hands began moving up and down in a quick rhythm, causing a soft moan to escape the blonde’s parted lips.   
Carefully, Hozumi turned onto his side to face the other student. He slowly reached down and began unbuttoning Heath’s trousers, working sloppily, his head fuzzy from the ecstasy he was feeling. It was embarrassing, making it feel like forever, but he succeeded. Carefully placing his hand past the elastic band, he eagerly grabbed onto Heath’s length and began jerking him off, trying to match the rhythm.   
Their eyes met as they worked aggressively on each other. Breath quickened, hearts pounding. “Hozumi…” Heath whispered. Lying on the floor beside one another, so close.   
“Heath… I’m almost…” Hozumi breathed. Heath smirked, watching Hozumi’s face as it showed tell tale signs of pleasure.   
“Keep going… I’m almost done too…”   
Hozumi let out a light cry as he climaxed, his body shivering as he came. Heath was close behind, ejaculating with a deep moan. Both boys remained on the floor, catching their breath. Blue eyes met green, and both smiled sheepishly. “Are you… feeling any better?” Hozumi asked. He almost completely forgot about the break down Heath had just a few moments ago.  
Heath smiled and nodded “Yeah… much.” He placed a hand tenderly under Hozumi’s chin, leading him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I want to do one more situation before current episodes... or just jump to current episodes... ... We will see!  
> PS this is my first time writing anything close to smut... be gentle ^^; but suggestions are welcome! <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozumi is now more determined than ever to get the club rolling!... Just some small plot building.

********* Chapter 2 **********

Hozumi had a new found determination! A raging fire had been lit within him! He was confident, he was focused! He was set on finding new members for Stride!... Not that he wasn’t focused before, just Heath had given him a bit more… motivation? Not to mention, time was running out for them to find enough members so they wouldn’t be shut down. Hozumi spent the whole night after “practice” trying to think of the best way to convince people to join.  
The young blonde sat at a cherry wood desk in his room, in front of a blank notebook page. He leaned back in a black wheely chair, balancing a pencil between his upper lip and nose. Hozumi was at a loss for ideas. Soon after KGB they had tried to round up some members and NO ONE would even come near them. He couldn’t help but notice the subtle whispers he heard whenever something about Stride came up. Kuga had ruined them! Not only did he harm fellow teammates, but he made everyone scared of joining the club.  
His thoughts were broken by a light knock on the door and a small voice, “Nii-chan! Mom says you need to hurry up into the bath or else you miss your turn and have to go to bed in your own filth!” Hozumi looked over at his younger sibling, smiling, causing the pencil to hit the floor.  
“Alright… I’ll be there soon!” He jumped up from his chair and hurried to the bathroom.  
\------------------  
The next morning at school, Hozumi slumped in his desk, sighing loudly, trying to be as obvious as possible with his frustration. “Is everything ok, Hozumi-kun?” Hook, line, and sinker.  
Hozumi turned to his friend, soft lips curved into a frown and his best puppy dog eyes poised and ready “I’m just… I don’t know what to do about Stride.” Hozumi laid it on thick, trying to sound as weepy as possible. “We are running out of days to find more members… I don’t know what I will do if we have to disband.” Hozumi puffed out his bottom lip towards the four-eyed first year.  
To Hozumi’s disappointment, Ayumu crossed his arms and smirked wickedly, “Now, now, Hozumi-kun. I know what you’re up to,” Ayumu sat up in his chair. He seemed to pose heroically. “I am determined to be a world famous shogi player and couch potato! Nothing you can do will change that!”   
Hozumi was prepared for this! He knew exactly what his friend would say. So he came with ammunition. Hozumi bent down and reached into his bag. Ayumu’s green eyes followed Hozumi, knowing he was up to something. The blonde slowly, gently pulled out the top of a magazine, just enough to show Ayumu that he had the goods. “Hot chicks of Shogi issue of your favorite magazine.” An evil smirk played across his face as he notice the emerald haired boy squirm in his seat.   
“No!... I will stay strong and stand my ground! I’m sorry, Hozumi-kun. I must decline your offer.”   
The blonde frowned and turned sharply in his seat to face the board, “You win… for now.”   
\----------------  
Hozumi slumped his way up the stairs to the clubroom, feeling a little defeated. He had made a promise to Heath and was no closer to fulfilling it today than yesterday. The club room was empty when he arrived, he was starting to get use to how empty it looked, which added to his depression. He walked over to his locker and began changing into his running gear, a workout would help clear his mind.   
Just as he finished, his handsome friend slid the door open “Hey, Hozumi-kun. Ready to practice?” Heath crutched his way over to the table in front of the couch and grabbed a stopwatch and clipboard.   
“Yeah.” Hozumi said as he closed his locker and began walking towards the door. As he passed the brunette, he felt a strong hand grab him by the shoulder.  
“Hey… You seem down, everything alright?”  
Hozumi turned to face the other student “I’m fine! Really.” Hozumi did his best fake smile, trying his best not to look into those green eyes. Luckily, him being a whole head shorter helped the matter.  
“Oh really?...” Heath smirked and crossed his arms over his practically bare chest (Damn that V-neck!). “Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re fine and dandy.”  
Hozumi cursed for jinxing himself and slowly gazed upward. He looked deep into those brilliant eyes and was at a loss for words. “I…” He began. Hozumi wasn’t sure which was harder, lying about his feelings to someone’s face, or being able to speak while losing himself in a pool of green. “Fine… I… I guess I’m just… upset.”  
Heath’s face went from sly to a look of concern in 3 seconds flat, “Why? Did someone hurt you? Are you ok?”   
“No, no one did anything to me. I guess I feel like we failed before anything has even really started. I really don’t want to let you down and I want the Stride club to stay open!” Hozumi realized toward the end that he was seeming more intense than he had meant to. His cheeks were red and his fists were clenched.   
Heath smiled softly at the first year. He reached out and pulled Hozumi close to him. Hozumi froze as strong arms encircled him. He could feel Heath’s warmth, smell his distinct scent. His cheek rested instinctively on Heath’s chest, he could hear his steady heartbeat. Hozumi felt calmed instantly. “Hozumi-kun…” Heath spoke softly, “Please, don’t stress yourself out too much.” He gently kissed Hozumi on the head. If it wasn’t for Heath holding him, Hozumi probably would have fell from being weak in the knees. “I do want the club to stay open as well… But, if it is at the cost of your health then I would rather it disband and we continue practicing on our own. There is always next year, Hozumi.”  
Hozumi looked up at Heath with wide, blue eyes “But!...” Before he could counter, Heath’s lips were pressed against his, making it impossible to talk (or want to).   
Heath broke the kiss and smiled “Let’s get outside and get some practice in before we miss another night of training, hmm?” He winked and Hozumi almost lost it. But he was right, Hozumi needed to keep up his training or else he would fall behind. The boys grabbed what they needed and left the club room together.

\------------

Next day, late afternoon, Hozumi barged into the gym where another classmate had told him Ayumu’s Shogi club was set up. Hozumi appreciated Heath’s kind words the night before, but he would succeed, damn it! He surveyed the room, looking for any sign of green hair and bright glasses.   
He finally found his friend, focused on what looked to be an intense game of shogi… … by himself? Hozumi was confused. His friend must be suffering from a similar fate, why didn’t he say anything? That is when Hozumi came up with a BRILLIANT idea. Dodging the kendo club, Hozumi hurried over to the other side of Ayumu’s shogi board and gently lifted it. “Grab the other end!”  
Ayumu looked at him, bewildered by the blonde’s actions. “O… Okay.” He stood up and lifted the board. Hozumi began moving quickly out of the gym and Ayumu stumbled along behind him, trying to keep up while balancing the wooden pieces.   
It wasn’t long until they rushed into the Stride club room and gently set the board down on the floor. Heath looked on in utter confusion and curiosity. Ayumu was out of breath, panting with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his strength. Hozumi smiled triumphantly with his hands planted on his hips “You, my friend, are going to join Stride.”   
Ayumu looked up “Is that what this is about? Hozumi, I told you no quite a few times…”  
“Hear me out,” Hozumi began, “In order for a club to run we need at least three members, correct?”  
Both Heath and Ayumu nodded simultaneously, hanging onto Hozumi’s words.  
“Well, we need 1 more member to keep Stride running, and you seem to need 2… If we join each other’s clubs, we can stay in business!”  
Heath and Ayumu looked at each other, then back at Hozumi, then back at each other. Ayumu was the first to speak, “Ok… that makes sense. But, what about me being able to play, and you two having practice or being in tournaments?”  
“Don’t worry about tournaments, we won’t have enough players still… But, as for practice, I’ll give you a deal. If you practice with us and learn Stride, we will learn how to play shogi and play with you.”   
Ayumu glanced up at the ceiling. It seemed he was having quite the internal debate. Hozumi turned to look at Heath who shrugged. “Well…” Ayumu began “I guess there is something to say about a shogi master with intense leg muscles…” He looked back at Hozumi, who looked about ready to burst with anticipation. “If you both are ready to get your asses beat in shogi, I think I can try out some running.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozumi starts to think that time with Heath was just a one time thing... ... or was it? >.>

****Chapter 3****

Having Ayumu in the club was a success! The three boys became closer friends, training their Stride skills for the first hour of club time, and spending the second half goofing off with multiple rounds of shogi. Both clubs were able to stay active and there was no further drama. Hozumi should have been happy. Well, he was happy… but he was also, frustrated. Maybe even confused. You see, after Ayumu joined the club, Heath stopped making advances towards Hozumi.   
Hozumi figured it had something to do with the extra presence in the room, but he also couldn’t help but wonder if this meant the time before was a one time thing. One and a half, if you count the kiss they shared the day before Ayumu joined. This caused Hozumi to wonder if it was a one time thing, was it only because Heath was upset? Did he not enjoy his time with Hozumi? Did he just enjoy one night stands? The only comfort in that thought was this may mean Kuga was only a one time thing. Hozumi knew from the beginning that he may not have been something special, something more to Heath than what Kuga was, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t get his hopes up.  
With pent up frustrations came a brutal workout. Hozumi worked every muscle in his body until they screamed. He ran as fast as he could, jumped and climbed everything in his path. In between runs, the short blonde did all kinds of push ups, sit ups, planks, burpees, squats, lifts, anything to keep his mind on himself and not on someone else’s physique.   
Back in the clubroom, as Heath and Ayumu played on last round of shogi, Hozumi tried his best to relax some of the pain his muscles were feeling. After quite a bit of stretching, he began moving around on the floor using a foam roller, trying to knead all the tougher muscles in his upper back, shoulders, and sides.  
“No!” Hozumi could hear Ayumu yell from the other side of the couch, “Do over! I didn’t mean to do that move…”  
Heath lifted an eyebrow at his new first-year friend “Oh?... Where is that in the shogi rule book?”  
“Come on Heeeeeath-senpai! I’ll promise to pay you back one day.”  
“Promise?” Heath narrowed his eyes and put out his hand to shake on the deal.  
“Promise!” Ayumu smiled and shook the upperclassman's hand.  
Turned out that the change in move didn’t do Ayumu much good. Hozumi smiled as he heard the grunts from the younger student and snickers from the older. It wasn’t long before the boys began cleaning up and saying their good-byes for the day. “You two can go on without me.” Hozumi groaned through his teeth as he put all his weight on the back of his left shoulder, pushing it into the foam roller as he used his legs to push himself back and forth. “I still need to get this knot out.”   
Heath sighed and shook his head “You pushed yourself too much today… Ayumu-kun, I’m going to help out my underclassman like a good senpai. See you tomorrow!” Heath raised a hand towards Ayumu to say farewell and walked around to the back of the couch.   
“Sounds good! Good luck, Heath-senpai. Feel better, Hozumi-kun!” Ayumu waved to his friends and went on his way.   
Blonde hair fell from around Hozumi’s face as he leaned back to look at an upside-down Heath. “You don’t have to help… I’m almost done, promise.”   
But Heath wouldn’t give. He glared down at Hozumi playfully, leaning forward to hit the couch cushion, signalling the younger student to sit on the seat in front of him. Hozumi sighed, rolled his eyes, and obediently stood and sat on the sofa directly in front of Heath. Hozumi closed his eyes and waited… but nothing happened. He leaned his head back and looked up at his senpai, “Heath-kun… aren’t you going to start?”  
“I will. But you need to take your shirt off first.”  
Hozumi blushed. He wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing, Heath asking him to take his clothes off, or Heath asking so casually! “Wh… Why do I need to take my shirt off?!”  
Heath smiled down at the blushing first-year, “If you don’t, the fabric rubbing on your skin will be uncomfortable and could cause irritation.” He knew Heath was right. Kind of disappointed that this wasn’t some ruse to get him shirtless, Hozumi slowly took off his shirt handicapped by the knot in his shoulder. “Here…” Heath must have noticed the wincing and helped Hozumi the rest of the way. Hozumi felt even more embarrassed, heat rising from his cheeks to his ears.  
“Thank you.” He managed to mumble out, trying to fix his now messy hair.   
Even though he was expecting it, Hozumi still jumped when skin came in contact with skin. Heath’s hands began by cupping the tops of his shoulders and beginning to rub slowly. Heath’s hands were strong but gentle, pushing pressure on all the right points. Hozumi closed his eyes and quietly enjoyed the massage. He was becoming entranced by how good it felt, his head foggy from relaxation.  
It must have been minutes later, Hozumi wasn’t sure how much time had past, but after all his shoulder muscles were beginning to finally rest, all knots untied, he felt a soft, cool kiss on his bare right shoulder. Hozumi was certainly surprised, unfortunately causing a quiet moan to escape from his throat. He could feel Heath’s lips curve into a smile on his skin and go back to kissing the blonde, trailing closer and closer to his neck. Heath gently sucked at the soft skin. Hozumi grabbed onto the edge of the couch cushion, digging his fingertips into the fabric. The blonde gasped as he felt teeth sink into his soft skin, causing a chill of excitement to run through him.   
Hozumi reached up and gently took Heath’s hand, signaling Heath to stop. Heath limped around the couch, stopping in front of Hozumi. Blue met green as they gazed at each other. Heath knelt down and pushed his way between the blonde’s knees. Heath put a hand behind Hozumi’s head and brought him into a passionate kiss. There lips met, softly at first with gentle kisses, but it didn’t take long for it to grow deeper and more rough. Hozumi parted his lips and moved his tongue between Heath’s lips. Heath followed his lead while carefully working on the smaller student’s running shorts.   
Hozumi’s cheeks burned, but he raised his hips, allowing Heath to pull the shorts and boxers passed his hips and knees. Hozumi wasn’t sure what he was more red from, embarrassment of being completely nude in front of Heath, completely vulnerable, or hot from excitement, eagerly awaiting for the next step. The brunette broke the kiss with a sly smirk. He slowly kissed down Hozumi’s torso to his inner thighs. Heath began teasing the blonde, kissing and nibbling at his inner thighs and caressing his hips, touching everything except for his erect penis. Hozumi bit his bottom lip, becoming impatient and yearning for Heath’s mouth.  
“Heath… Heath-kun…” Heath smirked up from between Hozumi’s legs, pleased with his work. Grabbing Hozumi’s cock with one hand to steady it, Heath took the underclassman into his mouth and began sucking steadily. Hozumi gasped and leaned back against the couch for support. Heath’s smooth tongue dance around the head and working it along Hozumi’s length. Hozumi reached up and grabbed onto Heath’s hair in his excitement.   
As he continued, Heath gently started to place an index finger into Hozumi’s hole. Hozumi yelled and Heath stopped, looking up with worry in his eyes “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?”  
“No…” Hozumi whispered “Keep going, please.” Heath smiled lightly and continued where he left off. Soon, when Hozumi seemed ready, Heath placed a second finger, and then a third, opening and closing them as he slowly moved the fingers in and out. Hozumi pulled tighter and tighter on Heath’s hair, the mix of sensations was overwhelming. It wasn’t long after the third finger entered him that Hozumi began to feel ready in more ways than one. “Heath!... I’m going to…” Heath kept on working Hozumi, a little faster and harder than before. Hozumi moaned louder as he came into Heath’s mouth, his whole body shivering from the sensation.   
Heath sat up straight and kissed Hozumi tenderly on the forehead, “Hozumi…” He whispered, “Is it alright if I…?” Before he could finish the question, Hozumi was busy attempting to take off Heath’s pants. Heath grinned, pulling down his pants and lifting up his shirt. Hozumi smiled at Heath’s muscular body, he still couldn’t believe how attractive he was. Hozumi positioned himself so he was now lying on the couch, allowing Heath to move between his legs and lean over him. “Are you sure?” Heath asked.  
“Very…” Hozumi replied. He reached up and kissed Heath softly. Heath steadied himself over Hozumi with one hand and used the other to guide his erect penis into Hozumi. He slowly began pushing in, causing Hozumi to gasp. Heath continued, slowly inching more and more in until he was fully engulfed.   
Heath looked down at Hozumi who was breathing heavily, nails digging into Heath’s back, “I’m in… are you read?” He asked, concern in his whispers. Hozumi nodded, it hurt, it really hurt, but there was also pleasure there too. This is something that would hopefully become easier with time. Heath began slowly, holding back as he pumped his hips, watching Hozumi’s face as he showed signs of pain and ecstasy. Every few moments, Heath thrusted harder, and harder, trying not to go too fast, but the sounds Hozumi was making sure made it difficult to not destroy him.   
Hozumi wrapped his legs around Heath’s waist, beginning to feel more pleasure and less pain as the session went on. “Heath… Harder.” He winced. Heath took that invitation and ran with it. He thrusted into Hozumi over and over again. Hozumi did his best to keep his voice down, reaching up and biting into Heath’s shoulder. “Heath!” He yelled, and with that, Heath let out a soft groan. His body went limp as he flopped on top of the the small blonde.   
Hozumi looked down at the mess of brown hair lying on his chest. He smiled softly at Heath’s closed eyes and heavy breathing. Hozumi gently played with Heath’s locks, comfortable and content. He thought back to earlier today and how he thought that other time was a “One time thing.” Seemed like this will be turning into a “More often thing” from now on. But, Hozumi’s thoughts soon turned stale. If this was becoming a usual thing, does that mean he was wrong earlier today completely… Was it a more often thing with Kuga too?


End file.
